


Adolebitque

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Execution, Humanstuck, Insanity, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Possible Insanity, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: John finds himself thrown in a cell, set to burn for his natural gifts and without any contact the the one he shares the biggest connection with. Of course, they must've taken and killed him as well; why else would he get no answer? If he's going to burn, at least John is content in them burning together. Won't they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two points to anyone that knows what the title means

_Why this? What did I do wrong? Did someone catch us? Damn it, we were so careful! Now I'm officially toast, might as well skewer me over a fire. Which might not be too far off, considering what I'm being convinced of. Oh, no trial for John; let's just burn the magic homosexual at the stake-_  
    “Karkat?” John jolts himself out of his own thoughts, whispering out loud to himself and almost expecting an answer to come from his empty cell.  
    “Karkat, Karkat please I know you can hear me. Answer; I know you can. Please, I want to feel you; are you there?” He pulls his knees up to his chest, kind of rocking in place as he mumbles under his breath trying to make contact with Karkat. He has to be there, he's always there. He was so good at it, John could always talk to him.  
    “Please, please tell me they didn't get you too; you're so important, Mr. Captain of the Royal Guard. They didn't kill you, did they? Am I taking you with me; is it my fault?” He squeezes his eyes shut, blocking out the tears and his dark surroundings; reaching and grabbing put into the black for something. Anything.  
_Come on, come on, you learned everything so well. Please.. There can't be nothing left, didn't you try to call me? I would've heard you, even if I was unconscious. Especially if I was unconscious. I don't want you to save me, I deserve what I'm getting, but you don't. You have everything ahead of you, all your dreams that were finally starting to come true. Let me help you._  
John bawls up tighter into himself, finding the energy to spark; from nowhere in particular, just let them fly and light up the empty space around him. He could take down this whole building. If John could just feel where Karkat us he could take down everything between them. Yeah, that's a lot of magic, but they already know he's a witch so why hide it?  
    “I bet they've never seen a real one before. I could burn these sons of bitches to the ground and they wouldn't know what hit them. I'm a witch, and they've never dealt with anything as powerful as me before.” John could make all these bastards pay for the rest of their lives and it still wouldn't be close to enough pain they deserve for touching a hair on Karkat’s head. They can't do anything to him. He's John's and they can't so much as touch him without burning in the fires of hell for it.  
    “Well holy shit, we actually got one. Looks like our little knight wasn't just saving his own skin.” John's head snaps up, uncurling from his little ball to stand up on the cold floor beneath him as his door is opened.  
    “Oh hey little witch boy, are you awake in here? We're almost all ready to burn you, do you wanna do any magic tricks for us before we put you out?” The guard is already reaching over to John with open handcuffs, the key in his other hand to get him chained before he can thrash too much.  
    “Don't you want to see a trick?” John startled the guard, holding out one of his hands palm up to entice him to lean in closer before magic explodes out of from his skin; momentarily blinding the guard and giving John a chance to latch onto him and twist. The man’s hair catches fire along with John's hands, concentrating so much energy into them until he feels the satisfying crack of bone and a sharp movement of his head.  
    “Another out in the hall. Maybe two.” He mumbles to himself, stepping over the fallen guard to leave his cell and squint in the brighter lighting.  
    “What the hell? Come on kid, playtime is over let's go.” John's hand makes contact with the second man’s chest, sending a jolt through him strong enough to stop his heart between beats.  
    “Karkat, I didn't want to hurt anyone; but they hurt you. Please forgive me..” John backs himself up against a wall, a small ring of flames shooting up out of the ground around him while he talks to himself under his breath.  
    “Come on, witch boy, you'll see the knight commander real soon.” A remaining guard cuffs one hand from the side, getting the other when John jumps in alarm at someone getting so close without his noticing.  
    “What do you want with the commander, little devil? He a witch too?” He throws a glance at the other guard, pulling John by the cuffs binding him and taking him down the hall.  
    “Go on, walk. No way to get out now, you know that.” John was going to put up a better fight, but the guard is right; there's no way out this way, everything will be heavily manned to the point of being extreme. This is the end of his line, but is that really a bad thing? They were right when they said he would see Karkat again, and that's all John could want. And so comes the walk of shame, head bent down to watch his own feet move rather than see the cries of people waiting and cheering to watch him burn; to hear him scream. John comes to a halt, eyes glancing up at his side and sticking on one figure hard enough to stop his entire body. No, it can't be him. But now he's looking up and John is staring into those far too familiar eyes, like pools of rich chocolate that used to melt on contact with John's own blue iris’. The cuffs on his wrists clink softly together as he begins to tremble, tears running down his face and dripping down onto his clothes and the ground around him. Something is said to him, but John can't tear his attention away from the knight before him to bother with listening. Karkat. Karkat who he thought was dead. Karkat who hasn't been answering him. Karkat who the guards said had been saving himself. John's knight, whom he told everything and more to; who he trusted with his magic, something even more valuable and sacred than John's very life. Karkat, who turned John in?  
    “How could you.” The guard behind John is raising his voice, taking his hand back with a shout when the cuffs on him burn his hand at the touch.  
    “How could you!” John shouts, snapping the cuffs apart to gain access to his hands again; the same coloured flame in his eyes that scatters along his skin and raises out of his hands. He's grabbed around the hips, the grass beneath and behind him catching ablaze in his mostly indistinguishable screams. Karkat’s name is clear in his rambles, being cursed and repeated like a chant.  
    “You crippled little nothing! You bitch! I did everything for you; I trusted you! I loved you! So help me- Karkat! Karkat! This isn't it, this isn't over! Karkat-” John goes on, screaming and spitting insults at the knight captain that are beginning to draw attention not only to him but the other man as well. He kicked and screamed but John was wrangled up to his place, going on with his bitter curses as though the flames rising around him were his own and wouldn't kill him. He has to stop, the smoke choking out his words and making him cough; but that's just fine. John is going to burn, but damn it Karkat is going up in flames with him.

 


End file.
